The power of love
by Jissy2013
Summary: Thor just walk in on his girlfriend having sex with his brother but what is going to do when his adopted brother tell him that he is in love with him? Thor x Tony alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

**Thor's POV**

I though that our love would last for ever and now I don't know, because when someone you love betrays you, your heart breaks. The minute I walk on my brother and my girlfriend of 2 years in bed together I felt my heart break and now I know that our love was never meant to be. I didn't think Loki was going to do that to me his own brother, but I guess in my room I herd some one knocking on my door ," Thor is me tony please come out" I heard tony said. Tony was adopted when he was 2 years old along with Natasha, Clint, Steve , Bruce and Phil. I am the oldest of the six, I guess I have to answer before he get angry and break my door like last time."Tony I don't feel like talking right at the moment" I said but he insisted anyway " Thor please I want to talk to you, we have all way been close why not now" I could hear sadness in his voice. "OK I won't come out but you can come in" I said opening the door so he could enter my room when I ope the door he had tear in his eyes."Thor don't close your door ever again because I will break it down understand, I;m sorry for what Loki did and I can't believe he did that " said tony looking really sad of what happen he know how I feel because the same happen to him with his last girlfriend pepper , he walk in on her kissing Steve even though I don't think it was that bad because he wanted break up with her but still hurt him that she dint say how she felt about there relationship even thought that happen they are still friend. " Thor I know how you feel but I guess is not the same feeling, I'm sorry I can't help you but you still cant talk to me about you feel" Tony said to me looking in to my eye I sighed and said " OK but promise you won't tell dad nothing OK?" he answer me saying "OK Thor why don't go to sleep and we talk tomorrow but I wont leave you alone because I know you will close the door won't let me talk to you" he said jumping on my bed and falling a sleep, he know me so well so i did the same and went to sleep.

**General P.O.V**

**While Tony and Thor sleep Natasha and Clint were talking."Tasha you think tony is in love with Thor?" Clint ask. " well I think so he have always look at Thor with his brown eyes fill of hope that our idiot of brother would pay attention to him but he never those but I got a feeling that they will become a couple." Natasha said to they hear a sound and turn around " Tasha Clint have you seen Thor I need to explain to him that me and Jane have been going out for a while and that I'm sorry for betraying him" said a flush looking Loki it took a couple of minute for that to sink in."you did what I can't believe you Loki" said both Natasha and Clint at the same time." I ... just ...I... you guy are right I should have not done that I just hope he will forgive said Loki."let just hope he does" said Clint.  
**

**End of story**

** main couples  
**

**Thor x Tony**

**Steve x Pepper **

**Natasha x Bruce **

**Clint x Phil **

**Loki x OC**


	2. Family tree

Family tree

Natasha and Clint are fraternal twin in this story they were adopted by Thor's father when they were 2 year old

Bruce and Tony are brother too Bruce is 3 year older than tony they were adopted when there parent were murderer when Bruce was 4 year old and Tony was 1.

Steve was adopted when his parent were murderer when he was and Tony are his cousin. Tony , Bruce and Steve were adopted on the same day because when someone try to adopted only one of the weird thing happen so when Thor's parent wanted adopt Tony both Bruce and Steve didn't let them get anyway close to tony so they diced that 2 more would not matter so they adopted the 3 of them also, both steve's parent and Bruce and Tony's parent were kill by the same person and on the same day.

Loki was adopted when he was a new born.

Jissette and Yuki are cousin they were also adopted by Thor's parent when they were 5 after Yuki's mom die of cancer while Jissette's mom give her up for adoption because she couldn't take care of two little girls.

Natasha , Clint , Bruce , Steve and Tony were adopted around the same time.

The reason why Thor's parent adopted them was because Thor's mom suffer a horrible accident which let into not being able to have more children and she always dream of having many children so she adopted all of them.

AGES

Thor is 20

Loki , Bruce and Steve are 19

Jane 20

Natasha and Clint are 18

Pepper is 17

Tony,Yuki and Jissette are 16


	3. Chapter 2

Tony open his eyes and look at the man he been in love since he was 10 year old now that he is 16 that love is only stronger but knowing that Thor's heart belong to someone else and that someone else cheated on Thor with there brother Loki is hard to know that even after that she still has a hold of Thor can't believe that Loki would do something like that after all Loki and Thor were really close since children Tony just hope that Thor wouldn't do something stupid he just have to wait for Thor to wake up o they can talk. " you know starring at someone is can of rude " Thor said to Tony " oh sorry I just was thinking and I didn't notice that you woke up again sorry" said Tony embarrasses. " Is OK but anyway good morning and I guess you want to talk about what happen last night with Loki and Jane?" said Thor " yes I do is just I don't want to pressure you " Tony said " is OK Tony I need to get this of my chest ... well I was going to ask Jane if she would Marry me but when I enter he apartment I see her and Loki having sex but you know what the worst is when I ask why she said that she didn't love she was only going out with me because I was most popular boy in school and the richest and also that she have cheated on me before with other boys and even girl and she even went as far to said that it was because I wouldn't have sex with her" Thor said with a sad tone. " Thor I'm sorry I didn't know she could do something like that" Tony said looking at Thor " Yeah me too Tony let just forget it why don't we to eat breakfast I sure mom is cooking breakfast right now" Thor said " ok why not " Tony Tony and Thor walk down the stair to get to the kitchen when they got there they saw Bruce and Natasha cuddling and they also saw Clint and Phil kissing and they saw Steve talking to Pepper on the phone. Then they heard Yuki said " Good morning guy " and then they heard Jissette " Buenos Dias Chicos". Both Tony and Thor said good morning to both Jissy and Yuki and move to sit next to them so they can also eat breakfast " Tony have you seen Loki he promise me he would take me to the mall so I can buy our ingredient for m science Project " said Yuki looking up from Her breakfast Tony turn and look at her and said " no have not see him but why don't you ask Natasha to take you to the mall" said Tony while glaring at his sister at the mention of Loki name " Well I did ask her but she said that she has a date with Bruce and can't take me so then I ask Clint but he also said he had something to do and Steve said that he plan a romantic date with Pepper and I can't ask my cousin because she doesn't have a license and when I ask you yesterday you said that you have to finish your science project so stop glaring at me like I did something wrong"Yuki said to Tony " Yuki the reason that Tony is glaring at you because he is mad at Loki because Thor found out that Him and Jane were having sex even thought I already told him that he was cheating on him but he didn't believe me because he said I was only jealous because he was spending to much time with her even thought that was not true" said Jissette Looking at her cousin " you are lying he would never cheat on me" said Yuki crying then Thor look at his younger sister with wide not believing that what his younger sibling was saying " Yuki are you going out with Loki? " said Thor softly to his sister so he don't scare her but he was furious with Loki was not only betraying his friendship with Thor but he was also cheating on his girlfriend, but Thor was more shock who Loki's girlfriend was.

What going to happen next ? to be continue ^_^


End file.
